For a general paper shredder, a user has to hold paper sheet in hand and then feed it into a shredder opening for performing shredding of paper sheet. However in our everyday life and work, usually a great number of papers should be shredded by a paper shredder. Necessarily the user has to stay at the shredder and continuously feed sheets of paper into the shredder opening. At present, paper shredders with automatic paper-feeding function have emerged into the market, and there is no need for the user to stay at the shredder and feed paper sheets, thereby effectively improving efficiency of the user.
However, this kind of paper shredder is limited to work only with a single paper sheet and is hard to shred multiple paper sheets which are adhered to each other. In other words, it is necessary for the user to manually remove staples from the paper sheets or manually separate paper sheets and then shred these paper sheets. Otherwise, the shredder will be jammed and paper shredding will stop to work. Additionally, the shredder might be damaged due to jamming.